All I want for Christmas
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: Arthur becomes slightly Jealous and upset at Francis for spending Christmas Eve with his friends instead of him, his boyfriend. After an argument, do the two make it up with each other? Short summary is short. FrUk Fluff. Some bad language used. Oneshot.


**This is another fanfiction based of a song given to me with a pairing. Sorry if it's terrible, but I tried. Hope you like it, I guess ^^"**

**Song: All I want for Christmas**

**Pairing: FrUk**

At long last Arthur slumped down into his sofa, sighing deeply as he placed the warm mug of tea he'd prepared for himself onto the table in front of him, curling his legs up beside him as for once he decided to just relax. After getting himself comfortable, the Brit reached forwards and grabbed the remote for the TV, flicking aimlessly through the channels, sound merely a buzz and the scenes playing pointlessly on the screen, Arthur having difficulty focusing.

Not too long ago he'd been at a Christmas party which every nation had been invited to, dressed in slightly more formal clothes than what he had on now and having tried to keep out of arguments and small disputes- all of which were just waiting to happen. He sat out of the way as best as he could, avoiding drinks and his usual drinking friends, for once wanting nothing more than to leave the moment he arrived, get home and just stay there, by himself and settled in front of the TV where no one could see or talk to him. He just wanted to be alone.

The reason of course included that damned Frog, only this time, for a different reason to normal. No arguments had occurred between them during or before the party and neither had the Frenchman tried any moves on the Brit. Rather, there was his problem…

England sighed heavily once more as he turned off the TV, having had no luck of using it as a distraction of any sorts, instead opting to settle himself further into the small nest he'd made on the sofa, taking his mug instead and gently starting to sip from it.

Why the hell did he feel like this, Upset and rather irritated and all because that stupid git decided to spend Christmas Eve with those two friends of his. Honestly, they might as well have gotten a three-way marriage what with how they acted together.

Rather forcefully now he placed his mug back on the table, having been about to stand when a tune broke the silence—a recognisable, familiar tune which fit with the decorations adorning the blonde's furniture and walls. It made Arthur freeze before he finally turned to face his mobile thrown onto the other side of the sofa, buzzing lightly as it now started to sing.

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need...'_

He glared then, snatching up the phone as he glanced at the name, his anger spiking up just a little more.

'_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree'_

How did he know?

Before the next words could sound from the small speaker, Arthur answered, placing the phone to his ear and talking before even giving the other a chance to say hello.

"Why the hell are you calling me, bastard? And why did you change my bloody ringtone to this… this stupid song?" He half shouted, hearing a nervous chuckle from the other end.

"_Angleterre_, please, calm down. It was just to tease you. Besides, it's set only for when I call~" Francis purred, Arthur glaring harder at nothing in particular. All the Frenchman was succeeding in doing was angering him further.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now, git."

"No, wai-" But Francis was cut off then, Arthur ending the call and once more throwing his phone to the side.

He still was irritated with the other and comments like that… well, they just felt like France was leading him on, almost mocking him for believing this act, one which had been going on for so many years, the two slipping in and out of relationships throughout each of them.

Arthur had just stood, going to head away from his phone when once more it rang, the same tune filling the air. Only this time he made no move to answer, eyes staring hard once more, angrily watching the phone as if he wanted it to burst into flames.

He still felt upset about the others decision to spend almost all of Christmas Eve with the two trouble makers instead of him like they said they would days- weeks- before those stupid plans took over. But even then, what made him feel even angrier was that Francis had placed his friends before his partner more than once and, even if he didn't show it, it hurt Arthur just that bit each time.

The ringtone was going on for minutes, not seconds, and the last chorus seemed to drag on more than the rest, teasing Arthur further with the words coming from the device.

'_I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you'_

The song cut off there, the screen of the mobile displaying one missed call from 'The Frog' as Arthur watched it almost accusingly, the screen darkening before at last—lighting back up as for a third time France tried to contact him.

But now the song didn't even get to reach the first lyrics, Arthur storming over and picking up the phone, shouting down the receiver as he answered.

"Quit calling me! I said I don't want to talk and I meant it!"

"Arthur, I was calling to see where you are, please, don't hang up on me just yet." Francis spoke rather quickly, near desperately as he tried to talk before the other did, once more, reject his call, sounding a little breathless as the crumpled noise of wind passing gently by the microphone was heard.

"What are you doing..? Where are you..?" Arthur asked finally, a pause having occurred as he frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. He received a quick sigh before a brief silence from the other end.

"I'm almost at your house. I want to talk to you face to face."

It fell silent then, the only sound the occasional scratching of the wind through the phone as Arthur once more started to glare, gritting his teeth as his fist clenched, grip on the phone tightening too.

"Don't bother; I think I know what I am to you." And with that, Arthur hung up, throwing the phone hard now at the sofa.

He stood there a moment more, still tense as yet again he seemed to blame his phone for this all, eyes slipping then to the abandoned cold mug on the table. At last though, he moved.

Arthur was quick, knowing that Francis would arrive soon enough urging him to hurry, pulling on the jacket he'd thrown onto the stand behind his door before pulling on the same shoes he'd kicked off upon entering the house earlier. He said he didn't want to talk to France and he meant it, fastening up his jacket before grabbing his keys. He'd leave now and walk for a while, hopefully calm down, then maybe, when he returned, the only sign of Francis would be the missed calls on his phone.

~~FrUk~~

It had barely been two minutes since he'd left the house, Arthur rounding a corner to find himself in this predicament, arms being held to steady both men as equally startled blue eyes looked back at him.

For a bit it was silent before Arthur wrenched himself out of Francis' grip, stepping back as he glared. "I told you not to bother coming round; I don't want to talk with you." England snapped, going to turn as a hand took hold of his arm once more.

"_Angleterre,_ please! Just listen to me, okay?" Francis tried once more, holding the Briton still as he spoke without waiting for an answer, concern visible on his face.

"Why did you leave the party? You didn't seem too happy to be there either. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what is bloody wrong, git! You are!" Arthur replied, once more pulling himself out of the others hold but this time staying put.

"Guess how I spent my Christmas Eve? Alone, while you and your arsehole friends spent time together having so much fun that you completely forgot about me! Hell, even in the party you were too busy talking to that Spanish bastard to even give me a simple 'hello'. At least Gilbert had the decency to ask me if I wanted to drink with him."

It all came out in one outburst, Arthur looking further upset the more he spoke, body tense and even shaking lightly. But still, he wasn't finished.

"You've done it before as well, and I really hate it! It's almost like you put them before me when… when… fuck. I left because I felt like you were- are- just leading me on like some fool and I- I didn't want to see you with another…" Now as he spoke England's cheeks flushed, eyes lowering as he confessed in his own way, confessed to being jealous as well as hurt about the others choices. His voice too had gotten quiet, the younger of the two looking greatly down hearted and even broken as he stood before his boyfriend.

It took a while though to get a true reaction from the French nation, the blonde having frozen as he listened, watching the other with wide eyes and some surprise, really having not expected this to come from the person before him who looked now in great need of comfort.

When he did move however, it was a soft chuckle which left his lips, a smile soon settling onto his face.

"Oh, _mon cher_, I didn't see." He answered softly, levelly, taking a step forwards as he slipped a hand gently back onto the others arm, sliding it up to Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like this, really, I am. _Mais _today there was a reason for me going with those two—unfortunately, it will have to wait for tomorrow for you to know~" He added with a small wink, at last pulling Arthur into his arms properly, carefully like he was delicate enough to be shattered with too quick a move.

For once the Brit allowed such a display of affection in public, having however sent a rather angry yet confused glare at the chuckle he heard, the look disappearing as now he looked up into the others face, listening silently as he went on.

"For the other times, I have no excuse and I'm not going to create one, but I truly am sorry… Please, don't stay angry with me… _Je t'aime._" Francis added, whispering the last words with another soft smile.

Arthur then couldn't help but find himself smiling lightly, moving his head so he no longer was looking at Francis but rather to the side, away from him as a hand rubbed at his eyes, willing himself not to be pathetic and cry over such a stupid matter. It took a few moments, but sure enough, Arthur replied, his voice as controlled and even as he could make it while he remained facing away from the other, France's arms still though keeping them close.

"It's all your bloody fault, git." He muttered, getting a nervous grin in return, "But as its Christmas, I guess I'll let it go this one time… That and I don't want to spend an entire day with you whining behind my door."

It was then he looked up again to see the smiling, happy face of his lover looking right back, the smile on his face sincere and almost overly joyful—but it warmed Arthur enough to get him too to smile, his not so big but there all the same.

"I'll take full responsibility and be sure to make it up to you in one of the best ways possible~" France hummed then, another wink thrown in before a laugh at the darkening cheeks of the other and the light scolding he received. One of his hands then found its way to the Brit's cheek, thumb following the gentle curve of the skin as he brought them both closer again, Arthur's eyes half shut already as he felt the warmth from Francis' breath brush against his lips, everything around them insignificant as they focused only on each other.

A chaste kiss prompted them both at last, Arthur finding himself holding the Frenchman just as closely as he was being held, arms round his body making them press against each other as Arthur's own arms found their way around the others neck, helping deepen the kiss as this moment of joy and happiness was shared between the two.

It didn't last too long though, Arthur eventually pulling away, both breathing heavily as they continued to watch the others eyes, Francis' grin starting to grow suddenly as he spoke up.

"The ringtone I set for myself on your phone speaks the truth, _cher ._All I want for Christmas is you."

The comment earned him a small slap and a grumbled curse as now the two headed back to England's house, hands sliding perfectly into each other as each refused to let go of their love.


End file.
